


Eflin Prince

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn with Feelings, Prince Louis, Royalty, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, commoner harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis steals Harry away and does things to him. Very bad things....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eflin Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This hard one to write but it wasn't bad. Please give me feedback guys

 

" God, why do you have to be such a little bitch ? " 

Louis slaps the boy underneath him hard enough that his head snaps to the other side of pillow. 

" I-I'm sorry Prince. I w-want to please you. " 

The younger boy isn't even hard , cock laying limp on his thigh and Louis tries staying patient with the younger. He really has, but the boy has whined and cried about how he was scared and how he wants to go home to his family... blah blah blah

The boy sounds like a broken record, it starts to piss him off and the Prince hates when he gets pissed off. 

"Then do it , you little fuck. " Louis snaps , making the boy under him squirm more. 

"STOP SQUIRMING " and Louis slaps him again and again, back and forth, the loud noise echoing through the spacious room , until small red handprints began to appear on the boys pale cheeks. 

The curly haired boy's eyes shone wetly and his dark hair was matted with tears or sweat, he starts hicupping in fear and Louis sighs.

The Prince looked from the boys wet face, and around his large room, rising off the quivering boy. He jumped off the bed lightly, landing on his feet with a small thud. 

He walked around naked to the vanity ,sitting in front of the foot of the bed and gave the tied up boy on the bead a deathly look through the clear glass mirror. 

" Are you afraid of me ? " he asked with a wicked smile on his thin lips, still looking at the boy. He notices him going pale under his glowing cheeks and Louis laughs quietly, continues with another question.

" Is it my body. " Louis states even if it's meant to be a question. He looks down to fiddle with some make-up he left uncapped from this morning, cocking his head to the side feigning interest , more or so testing the younger.

He looked back up after a few seconds, not hearing an answer and the boy was shaking his head furiously, eyes never leaving the smaller boy and his flaming cheeks hitting each side of the pillow as he tried convincing his Prince; just like the others would.

Louis swears he has never sighed as much as he has with this single boy. He never has had this much patience with this type of stuff usually getting aggravated but this boy was testing him. " Use your words Harold or I swear... " 

He lets his statement linger in the air, before he looks up again and through his mirror , staring at the younger lad again. 

" No-No it's not your body. You have a nice one I mean ....B-Beautiful yea , beautiful " he mumbles out.

Louis stares at him for a while, face emotionless and a heartbeat that thuds in his ears. 

And the boy stares at him back , afraid yet unafraid at the same time and it's intriguing to the young Prince.

" Why did you take me ? " the boy asks again, yet quieter than all the other times.

And Louis' answer changes " Because I could. " with a light shrug at the end to add emphasis

The boy doesn't look shocked at all - and that disappoints the young Prince-just content. All the air seemed to leave him and he looked at peace in a kind of fucked up way. 

But Louis doesn't care, he assures himself. He just wants to fuck the boy so he can throw him away like he did the rest of them. 

He stares at the curly one, while the boy himself tore his gaze away from Louis' and stares up to the ceiling with his mouth set in a straight line and his brows unraveled peacefully, the fresh tear stains still covering his puffy, milky cheeks . Not a care given to the world. Not even to Louis.

"...Harold-" The Prince started, rubbing his eyes with one hand and putting his now heavy head in the other, growing tired suddenly and not liking the emotions that accompany him , ready to send his maid in to untie the younger from the bed and perhaps set him free. 

"Its Harry " The boy snaps. 

Louis looks up sharply, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. He turns slowly in his seat to fully face the boy, not taking his eyes off the pale expanse of skin.

The boy doesn't even look him in the eyes as he stares at him more. The curly haired not even moving , chest barely rising and falling , lips quirking down into a slight frown as he continues to look at the high ceiling with his blown green eyes.

Louis can feel his face form into something more inhuman as his anger builds. How dare this little twat of a boy. How dare this small piece of life /disrespect/ him like this ? 

He stands and takes a step closer to the boy before stopping, getting lost in his whirling thoughts.

Why does anyone think they can treat him this way ? He is the fucking Prince all of fucking Briton. 

His anger builds higher and higher til the only thing he sees is red. Nothing can stop him. He knocks over a small desk that's next to him , sending quills and old books flying across the hard wood floor. The drapes that cover the windows , swish with every flying material and Louis gets a small glance at the night sky. He pushes over his pretty vanity, making the glass and wood, fly and sparkle til it's lying in heaps on the ground also. He crashes his clenched fists into the walls a few times, until his hand hurts a little more than his head and heart combined. 

He loathes people, he can't stand them and their quivering souls. It's why he just throws them away like rubbish, it's what they are. He doesn't need the stress. Or the fright that comes along with having relationships. He's grown out of it.

He runs a shaking hand through his hair, breathes hard for a few moments to get his head back on right. The messy room around him's too quiet and he looks over to his rude company for a second before making his mind up and jumps over debris to exit the room.

He walks around his huge castle until he comes to the door he's been looking for. He opens the creaky door and sets out to find the items he needs. 

A few seconds later he finds what he needs and he grabs the lube that's waiting beside it, and makes his way back to Harry.

He lubes up the giant plastic shaft, enough so that it'll barely slide in and Louis walks back to his room with a small mischievous back in its place on his elfin face and a rubber clock ring between his sharp teeth.

When he struts into his room, he barely misses a shard of glass and he looks to see that the little shit is sleeping. And somewhat even peacefully, if he ignores the crease between the his brows.

The young Prince, walks to the bed and climbs onto it. He lets his nimble fingers reach between the youngers cheeks to feel out where the boys hole is. 

When he finds the puckered skin, Louis shoves the slick covered plastic inside the other boy. hard.

And that's how Louis finds himself grinning wide , while shoving the toy in and out of Harry, and the boy takes it and thrashes around and muffles his screams .

Louis moves it experimentingly around after a few thrusts, trying to find the boys spot. He glances down from looking at the boys face, and to his hole and the prince grows hard from this sight alone. The boys loose, red hole clenching and taking the toy so well makes his stomach coil hotly and he lets out a breath. 

Moving around an little until his own cock rubs wetly against the others thigh, he hisses out in pleasure , barely even registering the other boys pleas.

He keeps his hand steady, thrusting deep and hard into the paler one , so when he finds what he's been looking for he wants to clap in joy. After a few more jabs to his prostate, the young boy grows hard. His cockhead coming to lie on his lower torso , smearing his shiny come.

Louis quickly moves the ring to Harry's now hard cock and plunges the toy deep and leaves it there. He watches as it sits there , pressed right against the most sensitive part of the boy, sticking crudely out of the boys shiny red hole and his smile grows wider , almost manic now.

He grabs the lube quickly off the floor and sets to stroke the slick substance all over the younger boys cock. 

Harry's worried and bitten lips peek out from between his teeth, eyes shining with unshed tears but he doesn't even make a sound or a cry for his Prince to stop. And Louis can feel himself /seething/ , he hasn't regained the control that is rightfully his and it pushes him to try harder.

Louis straddles the others skinny waist, and brings small fingers to his own tight hole to give himself a few dry thrusts, fingering himself shallowly. 

The young Prince angles the leaking cock beneath his small frame and sinks down , focusing on the tickle of his fringe on his lowered brow or how his grown out hair tickles the bottom of his neck, promptly ignoring the sting of the other boys large cock as he slides further and further down.

Louis bites his thin, pink lips as he glances down at the boy with the emerald eyes and now the boys hardly not making a sound. And maybe, Louis likes him this, quiet and pliant under him. 

Louis' staring right back at him, swallowing audibly as harrys eyes turn darker with lust and just as Louis is fully seated he feels the boy grow even harder inside him.

Even if his heart's beating fast and he can feel the goosebumps rise along his skin , he keeps his cool and lazily raises up to drop back down.  
He sees the boys eyes flutter, but not shut, dull green eyes still staring at him coolly, cheeks stained with tear tracks.

He loses it.

And he hits him. His puffy lower lip is now stained with crimson blood just like Louis' knuckles are and the prince moves to wrap his aching hands around the boys slim neck. 

He's gone mad , he knows it but he needs to have the control that he's lost. How ever it'll come to him , he'll take it. 

The elfin Prince shakes with rage as he fucks himself down onto Harry. He goes faster and faster not minding the ache that's building in his thighs and his fingers tighten a little around the straining neck. 

The heat in his belly rises and his own spot begs to be touched while he goes faster. He's prolonging his release , aching for something that'll be /better/ and far greater than what he's had.

He hears a small sound , like a breathless groan and he glances down just as the boys eyes slip shut and the pulse against his fingers slows down and Louis feels like he's on top of the world. 

And the boys hard-as-ever cock grazes against his prostate and his hands tighten around the neck , nails digging into the pale soft skin. 

Louis shoots across the boys soft pale chest , white cum marking the boy. He feels Harry go soft as picks himself off of him.

Louis sits on his unmoving chest, and rings for his maid to come quickly.

*°*°*°°°

By the time his maid comes, he's lying right next to harrys body, small fingers playing with the drying cum.

He picks himself up off his plush bed to stand in the mess on his floor. He briefly watches her untying the dead boy , before getting bored and looking unto a side mirror and fixing his messy dark hair.

" another one, Prince ?" and he just shrugs at the stupid question. Of course it's another one. She's looking right at another one.

There's a gasp in the silent room and when he looks over, two of her fingers are right beneath the boys jaw.

"This one survived, Prince" She gapes, looking at him for guidance.

" Rest him and feed him well "


End file.
